the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clarke Griffin
Clarke Griffin (*Oktober 2131, Ark) ist ein Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Verkörpert wird ihre Rolle seit der Pilotfolge von Eliza Taylor. Im deutschen wird sie von Katharina Schwarzmaier synchronisiert. Weil sie ihrem Vater helfen wollte, wird Clarke wegen Hochverrats in die Sky Box, das Gefängnis der Ark, gesperrt und bekommt mit 99 weiteren Delinquenten die Möglichkeit, auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Clarke setzt sich auf der Erde sehr dafür ein, dass unter den Jugendlichen Ordnung und Frieden herrscht, während ein weiterer Delinquent, Bellamy Blake, die Jugendlichen mit allerlei Freiheiten auf seine Seite zieht. Auf die Stärken des Anderen angewiesen, werden sie Co-Anführer der 100 und sehr gute Freude, auch über die späteren Monate und Ereignisse hinweg. Als Anführerin der Jugendlichen führt Clarke sie durch Konflikte mit den Groundern und einen bewaffneten Krieg gegen die Mountain Men, als fast alle Jugendliche in Mount Weather gefangen gehalten werden. Nachdem sie, um ihre Freunde zu retten, alle Bewohner der Militärstation tötete, verbringt sie drei Monate allein in der Wildnis. Ihre große Liebe findet sie in Lexa kom Trikru, Anführerin der Grounder Koalition. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie für den Frieden zwischen ihren Völkern, trotz der Versuche von Gegnern der Koalition, Konflikte, Unruhen und Krieg zu provozieren. Die wahre Bedrohung lauerte jedoch in Form einer Künstlichen Intelligenz. Nach Lexas Tod übernimmt A.L.I.E. die Kontrolle über fast alle Sky People und Grounder, wird jedoch noch rechtzeitig gestoppt. Bevor Clarke die K.I. abschaltet, offenbart diese, dass der Menschheit ohne A.L.I.E. vor dem Aus steht, da ihnen eine zweite nukleare Apokalypse bevorsteht. Clarke kämpft gemeinsam mit Freunden hart für das Überleben aller, was ihr in Teilen gelingt, auch wenn sie dafür allein zurückbleiben muss. Vergangenheit Clarke lebte gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern Abigail und Jake Griffin auf der Alpha-Station. Sie gehört damit zur oberen Schicht der Sky People und wird von den anderen 100 auch Privilegierte genannt. Dies sieht man zum Beispiel an der Einrichtung der Wohnung. Im Vergleich zu Bellamy, dessen Wohnung man ebenfalls in der Serie sieht, lebt Clarke im reinsten Luxus, zumindest für die Verhältnisse auf der Ark. Bevor sie eingesperrt wurde, machte sie eine medizinische Ausbildung wie ihre Mutter Abby. Ihr Vater Jake war Chefingenieur der Ark und Stellvertretender Ressourcenvorstand. In Rückblenden sieht man immer wieder, wie gut Clarke und Wells zu dieser Zeit befreundet waren. Clarke hatte zudem mit ihren Eltern auch ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis, wie zu Wells Vater Kanzler Jaha. So sieht man Clarke auch mit ihren Eltern, Wells und Thelonious Jaha auf einem Sofa sitzend, während sie eine alte Aufnahme eines Fußballspiels sehen. Nachdem Clarkes Vater herausfindet, dass es gravierende Probleme mit dem Sauerstoff auf der Ark gibt, bekommt dies auch Clarke mit, als sie ein Gespräch ihrer Eltern belauscht. Ihr Vater beschließt, es öffentlich zu machen, wobei Abby ihm mehrfach davon abrät. Clarke vertraut sich Wells an. Sie erzählt ihm von dem Problem, das ihr Vater gefunden hat und welches er sogar öffentlich machen möchte. Kurz darauf wird ihr Vater verhaftet. Clarke wird als Mitwisserin zwar nicht wie ihr Vater gefloated, aber in Einzelhaft in die Sky Box gesperrt, da sie noch nicht 18 Jahre alt ist. Drei Monate vor ihrem 18. Geburtstag bekommt Clarke die Chance, mit anderen Jugendlichen auf die Erde zu reisen, um zu überprüfen, ob die Menschheit wieder dorthin zurückkehren kann. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins= |-|Staffel Zwei= Staffel Zwei Clarke wacht nach der Explosion in einem weißen, sterilen Raum auf. Mit Gewalt bahnt sie sich einen Weg nach draußen und trifft dort auf die ersten Mountain Men. Von Dante Wallace erfährt sie, dass sie nun in Mount Weather sind und in Sicherheit. Sie trifft auf weitere 47 Überlebende der anfangs 100 Jugendlichen. Sie kann jedoch nicht glauben, dass nur 48 überlebt haben. Sie stellt Nachforschungen an und findet heraus, dass die Mountain Men die Grounder 'ernten'. Sie experimentieren mit dem Blut der Grounder und auch Anya befindet sich unter den Gefangenen. Gemeinsam mit ihr schafft sie es, aus Mount Weather zu fliehen. Die verbliebenen Jugendlichen sind ab nun auf sich allein gestellt und Jasper Jordan übernimmt die Führungsrolle der Delinquenten in Mount Weather. Anya und Clarke werden auf ihrer Flucht jedoch keine Freunde. Anya möchte Clarke ausliefern, um den Tod der 300 verbrannten Grounder zu sühnen. Clarke kann jedoch die Oberhand gewinnen und zerrt Anya mit zu der Station der Ark, wo sie versehentlich erschossen wird. Nach Anyas Tod, die gerade einer Allianz zwischen Groundern und Sky People zustimmte und bei Commander Lexa ein gutes Wort einlegen wollte, versucht Clarke, den Frieden zwischen Groundern und Sky People voran zu treiben. Nach Anyas tragischem Tod wird Clarke schwer verwundet durch die Tore von Camp Jaha gezerrt. Gerade als sie sie einsperren wollen, weil die Soldaten der Sky People denken, es handelt sich bei Clarke um einen Grounder, hält Abby sie auf und läuft zu Clarke. Die beiden erkennen sich sofort und fallen sich in die Arme. Nachdem Clarkes Verletzungen behandelt wurden und sie sich erholt hat, ist sie überglücklich Raven, Bellamy und Octavia wieder zu sehen. Leider muss sie dann mit Schrecken feststellen, dass Finn nicht zurückgekehrt ist, da er zusammen mit Murphy versucht, Clarke zu finden. Finn ist fest in dem Glauben, dass sie von den Groundern entführt wurde. Daher schießt er wie ein Wahnsinniger in einem Grounderdorf herum und tötet 18 Dorfbewohner. Clarke macht sich mit Bellamy und Octavia heimlich durch Ravens Hilfe entgegen Abbys Willen auf, um Finn und Murphy zu suchen. Als Finn noch mit der Waffe in der Hand vor den Leichen steht, kommen Clarke und die anderen auf den Dorfplatz und sehen das Massaker. Clarke kann ihm das nicht so schnell verzeihen, da sie über Finns Verhalten nicht einmal wütend, sondern eher enttäuscht ist. Dennoch trifft sie sich mit Commander Lexa, um Frieden zu schaffen. Denn Clarke ist davon überzeugt, dass die Grounder und Sky People zusammen arbeiten müssen, um ihre Leute zu befreien. Der Commander der Grounder stellt für diesen Frieden allerdings ein Ultimatum. Die Sky People müssen ihnen Finn ausliefern, da dieser getötet werden soll und somit für die Toten bezahlen wird. Mit dieser Schreckensbotschaft kehrt Clarke zu Camp Jaha zurück, allerdings ist sie sich unsicher, was sie tun soll. Nach kurzem Bedenken versucht sie alles, um Finn auch vor ihren eigenen Leuten, zu retten. Jedoch stellt er sich, getrieben durch Schuldgefühle, letztendlich selbst. Gegen Ende von Spacewalker versucht Clarke ein letztes Mal, den Commander zu überzeugen, Finn nicht umzubringen. Zuvor bekommt sie ein Messer von Raven, damit sie Lexa zur Not töten kann. Als Clarke Lexa anbietet, sie anstelle von Finn zu nehmen, entgegnet diese nur, dass Clarkes Tötungen Kriegsakte waren. Clarke sieht langsam ein, dass es keinen Weg gibt, Finn vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Sie geht zu ihm und verabschiedet sich. Ein letztes Mal küsst sie ihn und gesteht ihm seine Liebe. Danach sticht sie ihn mit dem Messer, das Raven ihr gab, in den Bauch, wofür er sich bedankt. Damit wollte sie ihn vor der Folter der Grounder ersparen. Die Grounder sind außer sich, doch Lexa belässt es dabei. In Abschied gibt es ein Treffen zwischen den Groundern und den Sky People. Sie wollen die neue Allianz feiern. Doch Clarke ist fürchterlich geplagt von Schuldgefühlen. Ständig sieht sie Finn, sie halluziniert und redet mit ihm. Bei einem gemeinsamen Essen überreicht Kane Lexa als Geschenk der Sky People eine Flasche mit Alkohol, womit Clarke und Lexa gemeinsam anstoßen wollen. Jedoch bemerkt Lexas engster Vertrauter, Gustus, dass Gift in Lexas Becher ist. Sie machen die Sky People dafür verantwortlich, deswegen werden sie inhaftiert bis eine geeignete Strafe überlegt wurde. Derweil beschuldigt Clarke Raven für die vermeintliche Vergiftung Lexas. Diese allerdings schlägt Clarke und schreit sie, sie wäre der einzige Mörder hier. Das trifft Clarke sehr und sie beginnt wieder von Finn zu halluzinieren. In diesem Moment merken auch ihre Leute, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Später wird Raven für die mutmaßliche Vergiftung Lexas zum Tode verurteilt. Doch Clarke kann in letzter Sekunde das Missverständnis aufklären und rettet somit Ravens Leben. Danach wird Finns Leiche, eigenhändig von Clarke, verbrannt. Dabei sagt Lexa, dass Liebe Schwäche bedeutet. Von diesen Worten geleitet schafft sie es über Finns Tod hinweg zu kommen. Außerdem beschließt sie, Bellamy nach Mount Weather zu schicken. In der nächsten Zeit werden mehrere Kriegsräte abgehalten. Clarke steht vollkommen unter Lexas Schutz. Auch wenn Abby der eigentliche Kanzler ist, ist Clarke die Anführerin. Daher arbeitet Lexa nur mit ihr zusammen. In Machtkampf unterrichtet Clarke ihre Mutter darin, dass sie das Sagen habe und ihr Platz machen soll. In der nächsten Zeit lässt sich Clarke immer mehr von Lexa beeinflussen. So lässt sie auch zu, dass eine Bombe auf Tondc, wo sich wegen einem Ratstreffen auch unter anderem Octavia aufhält, fliegt. Erneut geplagt von Schuldgefühlen erschießt sie kurzer Hand den Verursacher des Massakers. In Vertrauen gesteht ihr Lexa indirekt ihre Liebe, indem sie sagt, sie habe nicht jeden in den Tod geschickt, nicht Clarke. Daraufhin küsst sie Clarke. Diese stößt sie aber weg und meint, sie müsse noch über Finn hinweg kommen. Beim Staffelfinale brechen Lexa und Clarke gemeinsam auf um gegen Mount Weather zu kämpfen. Der Plan ist ziemlich gut und im Grunde kann nichts schief gehen. Doch plötzlich macht Lexa mit den Mountain Men einen Deal um ihre Leute zu retten und verrät somit Clarke. Diese steht nun allein vor den Feinden. Doch sie gibt nicht auf, gemeinsam mit Bellamy rettet sie ihre Leute, indem sie alle Bewohner von Mount Weather radioaktiv verstrahlt. Durch den Verrat Lexas sah sie das, als ihre einzige Wahl. Als sie alle nach Camp Jaha zurück kehren kommt Clarke mit ihren Schuldgefühlen aufgrund der vielen Toten, die sie zu verantworten hat, nicht klar. Sie verabschiedet sich nur von Bellamy und verlässt das Camp. |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier Beziehungen |-|Abigail= Abigail Griffin → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Abigail Clarke ist Abigails Tochter. Bevor sie zur Erde geschickt wurde, ist zwischen den beiden alles in Ordnung. Als Clarke zum Dropship gebracht wird, sagt ihr Abby noch, dass sie sie liebt. Als Clarke auf der Erde ist, setzt sie sehr viel Vertrauen in ihre Tochter und achtet besonders auf die Vitalwerte ihrer Tochter. Auf der Erde findet Clarke jedoch heraus, dass es nicht Wells war, sondern ihre Mutter, die ihren Vater verraten hat. So nimmt sie das Armband ab, um ihrer Mutter vorzuspielen, dass sie tot sei. Sie hegt eine große Wut auf ihre Mutter und weigert sich zunächst mit ihr zu sprechen, als die Kommunikation zwischen der Ark und dem Dropship wieder steht. Als Finn verletzt in das Camp gebracht wird, benötigt sie allerdings die Hilfe ihrer Mutter bei der Operation und vertraut auf das Wissen ihrer Mutter. Sie weigert sich jedoch ihr zu verzeihen und glaubt, dass sie das auch nie tun könnte. Als das Exodus Schiff auf die Erde fällt und zerschellt ist Clarke am Boden zerstört, weil sie denkt, dass ihre Mutter tot ist. Als sie sich in Neue Freunde wiedersehen, ist Clarke glücklich ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen, die Beziehung zwischen beiden ist aber noch angespannt. Clarke übergeht immer wieder die Autorität ihrer Mutter und handelt gegen den Willen von Abigail, die mittlerweile die neue Kanzlerin in Camp Jaha ist. Als Abby herausfindet, dass Clarke von der Bombe wusste, die in Tondc eingeschlagen ist, ist sie entsetzt darüber, dass sie so etwas zugelassen hat. Sie sagt ihr, das sie nicht vergessen soll, dass sie die Guten sind. |-|Finn= Finn Collins → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Finn Ihre Liebesbeziehung begann in Murphys Gesetz, in der sie gegen Ende miteinander schliefen. Jedoch war es vorbei bevor es überhaupt anfangen konnte, denn nur Stunden darauf, stellt sich heraus, dass Raven Reyes, eine Mechanikerin die mit einer Kapsel von der Ark auf der Erde landet, Finns langjährige Freundin ist. Die beiden trennten sich allerdings im laufe der ersten Staffel, da Raven bemerkte, dass Finn sie nicht so liebte, wie er es bei Clarke tat. Jedoch wies Clarke Finn ab, als er ihr seine Liebe gestand, da er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Zwar erwiderte Clarke seine Gefühle und scheint ihm im Laufe der Zeit auch zu vergeben, jedoch wird ihnen die Gelegenheit auf eine zweite Chance genommen, da Clarke Finn in Spacewalker umbringt, damit er nicht die Folter durchmachen muss, die die Grounder für ihn geplant haben. |-|Bellamy= Bellamy Blake → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Bellamy Die Beziehung zwischen Bellamy Blake und Clarke Griffin beginnt feindschaftlich. Am Anfang zeigte Bellamy eine große Abneigung gegenüber ihr und bezeichnete sie als eine der Privilegierten und versucht auch die anderen der 100 davon zu überzeugen, auf ihn zu hören. Clarke ist währenddessen oft nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden, was des öfteren zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen führt. Im Laufe der Staffel entwickelt sich ihr anfängliches gegeneinander, jedoch zu einem Miteinander, basierend auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und Respekt. Beide zeigen, wie sehr sie sich um die anderen kümmern und sich darum sorgen, dass alle überleben, wodurch sie automatisch zu den Anführern der 100 werden. Ihre Freundschaft festigt sich noch mehr in der zweiten Staffel. In der Folge Menschenversuche sieht man wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben, als sie in Der Feind meines Feindes getrennt wurden, an ihrer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung bei ihrem Wiedersehen. Später unterstützt Bellamy sie auch, als Clarke zögert den Hebel im Mount Weather hinunter zudrücken und somit alle Einwohner des Berges umzubringen, und betätigt ihn mit ihr gemeinsam. In der letzten Folge verlässt Clarke ihre Leute. Bellamy ist darüber ehrlich überrascht und versucht sie umzustimmen, jedoch geht sie trotzdem. In der dritten Staffel versucht Bellamy, Clarke vor Roan zu retten, doch er wird von diesem heftig am Fuß verletzt und überlebt nur dadurch, dass Clarke Roan bittet, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Später treffen sie sich noch einmal in Arkadia. Dort fesselt Bellamy Clarke nach einem Streit an einen Stuhl und will sie an den neuen Anführer Pike ausliefern. Sie wird jedoch gerettet und kann aus dem Camp entkommen. Als es darum geht, ihre Freundin Raven Reyes zu retten, sind sie wieder vereint und lernen erneut Seite an Seite zusammen zu kämpfen. |-|Murphy = John Murphy |-|Lexa = Lexa Clarke: "No, Lexa. I love you." '' ''Lexa: "I'll always be with you." '' : - In Deus Ex Machina (2) Clarkes und Lexas Leute führen in der gesamten ersten Staffel und der ersten Hälfte der zweiten Staffel Krieg, ohne das sie sich gegenseitig begegnen. In Der Weg in die Freiheit treffen sich die beiden zum ersten Mal, als Clarke mit ihr ein Bündnis aushandeln will. Clarke und Lexa begegnen sich gegenseitig mit Respekt und Vertrauen. In gewissen Punkten ähneln die beiden sich auch. Sie respektieren sich nicht nur gegenseitig, sondern handeln auf der gleichen Ebene und fällen Entscheidungen gemeinsam. In Vertrauen küssen die beiden sich das erste Mal, Clarke erklärt jedoch, dass sie so kurz nach Finns Tod nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung ist. Nach dem Verrat von Lexa in Verrat kommt es zu starken Spannungen zwischen den beiden. Clarke kann es nicht glauben das Lexa einfach einen Deal mit den Mountain Men eingegangen ist um, ausschließlich, Grounder zu befreien. Als Clarke ihr vorwirft, dass es Lexa egal ist, dass nun Clarkes Freunde getötet werden antwortet sie Clarke, dass sie die Entscheidung mit ihrem Kopf und nicht mit dem Herzen getroffen hat und nur das Beste für ihr Volk wollte. Nach Mount Weather lässt sie Clarke von einem Kopfgeldjäger entführen und nach Polis bringen. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Clarke und erklärt ihr, dass sie ihre Hilfe braucht, da sich ein Krieg anbahnt. Clarke lässt ihrer Wut auf Lexa freien Lauf und spuckt ihr ins Gesicht. Clarke entscheidet sich jedoch nach einer Woche Bedenkzeit dazu, dass es vernünftiger ist, wenn Grounder und Sky People Seite an Seite stehen. Bei der Versammlung der 12 Grounder Clans, der der die Skaikru als 13. Clan aufgenommen werden sollen, verbeugt sich Clarke als Wanheda vor Lexa und zollt ihr einen großen Respekt. Während den Unruhen, die durch Pikes Rachefeldzug entstehen, verbleibt Clarke an ihrer Seite, auch als sich ein erneuter Krieg zwischen ihren Völkern anbahnt. Als Lexa stirbt, ist Clarke am Boden zerstört. Doch Lexa erscheint in Deus Ex Machina (2) erneut, um Clarke in der Stadt des Lichts vor A.L.I.Es Anhänger zu beschützen und sich richtig von ihr zu verabschieden. |-|Raven= Raven Reyes Raven und Clarke treffen in der ersten Staffel das erste mal aufeinander. Am Tag nach der gemeinsamen Nacht von Finn und Clarke finden sie die verletzte Raven im Dropship. Clarke muss mit ansehen wie Raven und Finn sich küssen und das die beiden zusammen sind. Raven scheint Clarke sehr zu bewundern, vor allem wegen ihrer Mutter. Doch als sie bemerkt, dass Clarke und Finn ein Verhältnis miteinander hatten, wird ihre Haltung gegenüber ihr sehr kalt. Sie nähern sich in der zweiten Staffel wieder an, bis Clarke Finn aus Gnade tötet. Die Beiden schaffen es allerdings danach ihre Freundschaft langsam wieder zu reparieren und sich umeinander zu kümmern. |-|Madi = Madi Griffin |-|Josephine= Josephine Lightbourne |-|Weitere Beziehungen = Wells Jaha ''→ Hauptartikel: Clarke und Wells Clarke und Wells waren vor der Landung auf der Erde beste Freunde. Auch ihre Familien standen in einem freundschaftlichen Verhältnis. Eines Tages erzählt Clarke Wells von den Plänen ihres Vaters die Bewohner der Ark darüber zu informieren, dass die Ark bald sterben wird. Er verspricht ihr darüber mit niemanden zu sprechen. Später als Jake gefloated wird, denkt Clarke, dass Wells ihren Vater verraten hat und hasst ihn dafür. Kurz vor seinem Tod erfährt sie jedoch, dass es nicht Wells war. Jedoch bekommen die beiden keine Chance, ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzunehmen, da Wells am nächsten Morgen tot aufgefunden wird. Nach seinem Tod ist sie am Boden zerstört. Jake Griffin Clarke ist Jakes Tochter. Die beiden waren sich sehr nahe und Clarke spricht auch noch nach seinem Tod sehr gut von ihm und zeigt, dass ihr Vater ihr sehr wichtig ist. Sie war am Boden zerstört, nachdem er gefloated wurde und trägt als Erinnerung seine Armbanduhr. Sie belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen ihren Eltern und erfährt, dass die Ark bald sterben wird. Sie erfährt ebenfalls von seinem Plan die Bewohner der Raumstation darüber zu informieren. Sie bot an ihrem Vater zu helfen, er weigerte sich jedoch seine Tochter mit hinein zu ziehen. Als er verhaftet und gefloated wurde, macht sich Clarke starke Vorwürfe, da sie denkt sie sei an seinem Tod schuld. Sie hatte Wells davon erzählt und geht davon aus, dass dieser Clarke und ihren Vater bei Kanzler Jaha verraten hat. Als Clarke erfährt, dass es nicht Wells sondern ihre Mutter, Jakes Ehefrau Abigail Griffin wars die Jake an Thelonious verraten hat, weigert sich Clarke ihrer Mutter zu verzeihen. Aussehen Clarke hat lange, blonde, leicht gewellte Haare und blaue Augen. Sie hat eine schlanke Figur und ein hübsches Gesicht. Über ihrer Lippe hat sie ein kleines Muttermal. Sie ist durchschnittlich groß. Clarke trägt ihre Haare meist offen. Während sie in der ersten Staffel noch die Kleidung der Sky People trägt, schlüpft sie in der zweiten Staffel in eine Rüstung der Grounder. In der dritten Staffel hat sie ihr Aussehen grundlegend geändert. Sie trägt eine typische Grounder Rüstung, die aus Teilen von Fellen und Ledern besteht. Ebenfalls hat sie sich für die Zeit, in der sie gesucht wird, ihre Haare mit Beeren oder Blut rötlich gefärbt. Im Haar hat sie auch einzelne Zöpfe, wie die Grounder sie tragen. Während ihrer Entführung durch Roan wird die rote Farbe allerdings ausgewaschen und sie bekommt ihren blonden Schopf zurück. Persönlichkeit Clarke ist sehr eigensinnig, zielstrebig, zuverlässig und intelligent. Als geborener Anführer inspiriert sie alle um sich herum und zieht fast automatisch das Vertrauen der Anderen an. Clarke wird dafür geachtet, dass sie erst Fragen stellt, bevor sie handelt. Jedoch zeigte sie auch das sie zu impulsiven Entscheidungen fähig ist. Sie ist fair, selbstlos, fürsorglich und loyal. Sie ist schnell darin, Leute auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und nutzt dafür oft ihre Intelligenz. Sie hat einen natürlichen Mutterinstinkt, den man sieht, als sie sich trotz allem vor Charlotte stellt und diese schützt. Doch auch wenn sie ein helles Köpfchen ist, ist sie auch schnell darin andere zu beschuldigen. Ihr schlechtes Urteilsvermögen sieht man in den Ereignissen, die zu Charlottes Tod führten. Auch wenn die Welt sehr hart ist, zeigt Clarke, dass sie fest entschlossen ist jeden zu retten, auch diejenigen, die es nicht verdient haben gerettet zu werden. Das offensichtlichste Beispiel dafür ist Murphy: Er versuchte nicht nur sie zu töten, sondern drohte auch Wells und ist für Charlottes Selbstmord verantwortlich. Finn glaubt, dass dieses Verhalten davon kommt, dass Clarke ihren Vater nicht retten konnte. Sie zeigt auch eine hohes Maß an Hingabe ihrem Vater gegenüber. Zudem bewundert sie ihn und seine Taten sehr, dies zeigt sie auch nach seinem Tod. Clarke ist sehr moralisch. Im Gegensatz zu Bellamy Blake, ihrem Co-Leader, ist sie idealistisch und sieht keinen Grund zur Folter, Grausamkeiten oder Gewalt jeglicher Art. Sie versucht Kämpfen aus dem Weg zu gehen und will weiteren Krieg verhindern. Sie hilft auch Anya wieder aus Mount Weather zu flüchten und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass die Grounder und Sky People zusammen kämpfen müssen. Jedoch verrät sie ihre Überzeugungen schnell, um andere, die sie liebt, zu retten. Sie erlaubt Bellamy Lincoln zu foltern und schreitet nicht ein. Sie stimmt Bellamy auch zu, die Gewehre aus dem Bunker mit in das Lager zu nehmen. Sie versucht die besten Entscheidungen für das Lager zu treffen, untergräbt dabei auch Bellamys Autorität als Co-Leader. Clarke hat einen überraschend scharfen Verstand für die Kriegsführung und Strategie, eine Eigenschaft die Bellamy, Finn und Raven sehr überrascht. Clarke ist die geborene Führerin, wie ihre Mutter sagte. Clarke hat diese Führungsqualitäten von ihrem Vater. Die Sturheit, wurde einmal erwähnt, hat sie jedoch von Abigail. Sie zeigt eine Reife und Weisheit, die über ihr Alter hinaus geht, auch wenn Clarke sehr stumpf und verschlossen sein kann. Vor allem, wenn sie von Menschen, die ihr wichtig sind, verletzt wurde. Sie hat damit auch eine große verletzliche Seite. Clarke ist auch sehr künstlerisch. Finn erzählt sie, dass Wells ihr immer Dinge brachte, mit denen sie zeichnen konnte. Und im Pilot der Serie sieht man, dass Clarke den Boden und die Wände ihrer Zelle bemalt hat. Auftritte Trivia * Clarke Griffin ist einer der LGBT- Charaktere denn sie ist Bisexuell * Sie gehört in der Hierarchie der Ark zu den Privilegierten, da ihre Mutter Chefärztin ist und ihr Vater Leitender Oberingenieur der Ark ist * Clarke war die erste, die einen anderen tötete. Sie erlöst Atom mit einem Messer von seinen Verletzungen, die er durch den Säurenebel erlitten hat * Die Schauspielerin Eliza Taylor ist Linkshänderin, damit ist auch Clarke Linkshänderin * Ihr Nachname sollte eigentlich Walters sein, wurde jedoch auf Griffin geändert * In Die Landung sagt Clarke, dass sie noch 1 Monat hat bis zu ihrem 18 Geburtstag. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel sind 29 Tage vergangen und am Ende von Staffel Zwei 52. Damit ist Clarke mittlerweile 18 * Clarkes Gefangennummer war 319. Sie war 11 Monate in Gefangenschaft * In Mount Weather war ihre Zimmernummer auf der Quarantänestation 302-5 * Clarke gehört zu den LGBT Charakteren der Serie. Jason Rothenberg bestätigte, dass Clarke bisexuell ist * Weitere Spitznamen von Clarke sind: ** Prinzessin (Finn Collins) ** Gefangene 319 (Ark Wache) ** Klark kom Skaikru (Grounder) ** Mountain Slayer (Niylah) ** Skaikru Botschafter (Lexa) ** Flame Keeper (Titus) ** Commander (Becca) ** Ferrari (Josephine Lightbourne) ** Josephine Lightbourne * Clarke Griffin der einzige Charakter der nur einer Folge nicht zu sehen ist. ** Sie ist nur in der Folge Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln nicht zu sehen. ** In Die rote Königin sieht man sie in einer Rückblende. ** In der sechsten Staffel ist Clarke in manchen Folgen zu sehen, Eliza Taylor verkörpert doch nur im gleichen Körper Josephine Lightbourne. * Clarke gehört zu den Charakteren mit den meisten Tötungen, mit über 905. ** In Staffel Vier tötete sie niemanden oder ist in eine indirekte Tötung verwickelt. Bedeutende Tötungen * Bei Atom begann sie Sterbehilfe, als dieser durch den Säurenebel lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde * Caliban * Über 300 Grounder bei der Dropship Explosion (Mit Jasper Jordan und Raven Reyes) * Finn Collins. Sie erstach ihn mit einem Messer, um ihm die Folterung durch die Grounder zu ersparen * Über 250 Grounder und Sky People in Tondc (Indirekt, zusammen mit Lexa) * Whitman, erschossen * Dante Wallace, erschossen * Etwa 350 Mount Weather Bewohner (Mit Bellamy Blake) ** Dies schließt Maya Vie und Lee ein * Carl Emerson, setzte ihm die Flamme ein * A.L.I.E., zog den Schalter Stilllegungs-Schalter * Kara Cooper, ließ Parasiten auf sie los (mit Bellamy Blake) * Paxton McCreary, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf seinen Kopf ein * Zwei Kinder Gabriels * Josephine Lightbourne, mit einem Pickel innerhalb Clarke's Gedächnis Zitate Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Monster (zu Quint und Lexa über die Grounder Armee:) "Es ist mir egal, wie viele Männer ihr habt, wenn ihr an den Feind nicht rankommt, könnt ihr nicht siegen!" (zu Lexa:) "Du magst herzlos sein, Lexa, aber wenigstens bist du klug." Staffel Drei Der 13. Clan (zu Lexa:) "Damals hättest du mich retten können, als du mich in Mount Weather zurückgelassen hast." Blutgetränktes Land (zu Bellamy:) "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gegangen bin. Aber ich wusste, dass ich das kann, weil du bei ihnen warst." Indra: "Blut verlangt nach Blut." Clarke: "Wirklich? Denn aus meiner Sicht endet das nur damit, dass irgendwann alle tot sind." (zu Lexa:) "Was für eine Anführerin willst du also sein? Eine, die jede Chance auf Frieden zunichte macht, weil das eure Art ist? Oder eine, die der Welt einen besseren Weg aufzeigt?" "Jemand muss den ersten Schritt tun. Warum nicht du? Du sagst, du willst Frieden und dass du mit allem nur das erreichen willst. Dennoch stehen wir an der Schwelle zu einem neuen Krieg und du könntest ihn abwenden." Vergifteter Boden (zu Lexa:) "Dein Vermächtnis wird Frieden sein." (zu Emerson:) "Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr Tod mir Frieden bringt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn nicht verdiene." "Mögen Sie noch ewig leben." "Jus no drein jus daun." Dreizehn (zu Lexa:) "Titus hat Recht. Ich würde alles tun, um meine Leute zu retten, das weißt du." (zu Octavia:) "Die 12 Clans wollen einen Krieg, das weißt du. Lexa will das Schlimmste verhindern." (zu Lexa:) "Möglicherweise werden wir unseren Völkern eines Tages nichts mehr schuldig sein." Die Gestohlene Flamme Clarke: "Das versteh ich nicht. Wenn Nachtblut so selten ist, wieso lasst ihr zu, dass sie sich gegenseitig töten?! Das ist die dümmste Nachfolgeregelung, die ich-" Titus: "Wir ehren diejenigen, die beim Konklave ihr Leben lassen!" Staffel Vier Galerie Referenzen en:Clarke Griffin es:Clarke Griffin fr:Clarke Griffin it:Clarke Griffin zh:Clarke pl:Clarke Griffin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Kanzler Kategorie:Ark Kategorie:Krankenstation Kategorie:Alpha Station Kategorie:Sky Box Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Mount Weather Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Polis Kategorie:Beccas Insel Kategorie:Green Valley Kategorie:Eligius IV Kategorie:Sanctum Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel